kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa
Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (輝く空の静寂には, In the Stillness of the Twinkling Sky) is used as the ending theme for Episode 8 and 12 of the Kuroshitsuji II anime and the seventh OVA. It is performed by Kalafina, who also sang one of the endings for the first season, Lacrimosa. TV Size Lyrics Kanji= 冷たい涙をたたえて 時が満ちる頃 貴方は光を探して 闇を開くだろう さよなら 二度とは会えない貴方だから 愛しく狂おしく 夜は胸を抉るように 輝く空の静寂には 貴方の家がある 月の堕ちる闇の向こう みなもとへ還る 細い路 |-| Romaji= tsumetai namida wo tataete toki ga michiru koro anata wa hikari wo sagashite yami wo hiraku darou sayonara nidoto wa aenai anata dakara itoshiku kuruoshiku yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa anata no i.e. ga aru tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou minamoto e kaeru hosoimichi |-| English= With cold tears filling your eyes When the time is ripe You shall cut through the darkness in search of the light Farewell Because you and I can never meet again I am adoring, I am distraught As though the night pierces straight through my heart In the stillness of the twinkling sky lies your house Past the darkness where the moon sets Is the narrow road Back to the source Full Lyrics Kanji= 冷たい涙をたたえて 時が満ちる頃 貴方は光を探して 闇を開くだろう 茜の歌声 その胸を染めて行く 永遠に焦がれて 散り急ぐ旋律(しらべ)のように 輝く空の静寂(しじま)には 私の庭がある 何時か貴方が辿り着く 汀(みぎわ)の彼方に 月を守る夜の闇が 囁く子守唄 泣かない子供の瞳が 夢に濡れるまで さよなら 二度とは会えない貴方だから 愛しく狂おしく 夜は胸を抉るように 輝く空の静寂には 貴方の家がある 月の堕ちる闇の向こう みなもとへ還る 細い路 |-| Romaji= tsumetai namida wo tataete toki ga michiru koro anata wa hikari wo sagashite yami wo hiraku darou akane no utagoe sono mune wo somete yuku eien ni kogarete chiriisogu shirabe no you ni kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa watashi no niwa ga aru itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku migiwa no kanata ni tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga sasayaku komuriuta nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga yume ni nureru made sayonara nidoto wa aenai anata dakara itoshiku kuruoshiku yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa anata no i.e. ga aru tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou minamoto e kaeru hosoimichi |-| English= With cold tears filling your eyes When the time is ripe You shall cut though the darkness in search of the light A rose madder song stains your heart Like the melody that dies too eagerly, longing for eternity In the stillness of the twinkling sky lies my garden One day you will arrive Beyond the shoreline The darkness guarding the moon whispers a lullaby Until the uncrying child's eyes are wet with dreams Farewell Because you and I can never meet again I am adoring, I am distraught As though the night pierces straight through my heart In the stillness of the twinkling sky lies your house Past the darkness where the moon sets Is the narrow road Back to the source Gallery Kagayaku Sora 1.png Kagayaku Sora 2.png Kagayaku Sora 3.png Kagayaku Sora 4.png Kagayaku Sora 5.png Kagayaku Sora 6.png Kagayaku Sora 7.png Kagayaku Sora 8.png Kagayaku Sora 9.png Kagayaku Sora 10.png Characters The characters in the second ending of Kuroshitsuji II, in order of appearance, are: *Alois Trancy *Luka Macken Category:Ending